Dramione Drabbles
by jesusfreak29
Summary: Dramione drabbles for each letter of the alphabet! I know it's totally been done before but I thought I'd try it out! Please check it out!


So I thought I'd try something a bit different. So I decided to do a Dramione one-shot for every letter of the alphabet. Hope you like it.

Pretty please with cherries on top review!!!

And lastly all characters and things belonging to the hp universe are sadly J. K. Rowling's.

A is for accident.

_Crash!_

Draco thanked Merlin in that instant for his Quidditch skills that let him duck the flying vase Hermione had just sent at his head.

"'Mione, love I swear it was just an accident!"

Silence.

"Hermione please talk to me."

No reply.

"Hermione…?"

Again Draco was met with nothing but silence.

Draco inwardly cursed. This wasn't good. A screaming Hermione he could deal with, hell even an abusive Hermione he could deal with. But a silent Hermione was one thing he could not deal with. Because a silent Hermione meant a scary Hermione. I mean right now in all this silence she could actually be sneaking up on me to kill me!!

Draco hastily glanced around his hiding place, uh I mean surroundings which just so happened to be underneath the table. Phew. Nothing but the inside of the table cloth. He was safe for now, which meant he might actually see tomorrow.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy get out here now."

Or not.

Draco paled at Hermione's voice it was like whip breaking through the eerie silence. He actually thought about staying under the table but quickly decided against that. He had to man up and not lose all of his pride. And secondly and more importantly he figured she would be less angry if he did what he was told which would hopefully result in less pain for him. Hopefully.

Draco took a deep breath before slowly climbing out from underneath the table. He practically peed his pants when he saw the glare Hermione was shooting him. If looks could kill, well then he probably would have been dead long ago. The look she was shooting him did however remind him of his Father except worse. Ten times worse.

He watched as she slowly walked towards him with her wand held out in a threatening way. He briefly wondered if facing Voldemort for the first time was a scary as this. Hell no. This was worse he thought as she finally came to a stop a few inches away from his face.

"Malfoy I'm going to ask you this one time so you better be truthful," she all but whispered but Draco heard her perfectly fine. He knew this really wasn't good when she resorted to using his last name. "Did you kill my cat?"

Draco gulped and frantically glanced around the room for some sort of an escape, only to land on said cat in question. Or I suppose I should say cat's body?

"Well yes, but it was an accident I swear!" Draco all but squeaked at her. She was really quite intimidating. And well honestly it wasn't his fault the beast was dead. How was he supposed to know that water and electricity and cats don't mix? What was he a muggle or worse a Weasley?

Really all he was doing was trying to be helpful. He just happened to be walking by and happened to smell the foul beast. And well let's just say that wasn't a pleasant thing. So he decided to be nice and give the thing a bath, and he figured Hermione would be more proud of him if he did it by hand. So he filled the tub up with some water and tied the cat up to the faucet so it couldn't escape and went off to find some shampoo. Sure he may have accidently hit Hermione's curling iron and heard a splash in the water but didn't think anything else of it. I mean would you? And then he just so happened to be walking through when a new episode of Secret Life of The American Teenager cough cough his favorite show ever cough cough came on that TV thing Hermione insisted on buying.

And well to wrap up this little story he forgot about the cat, and when Hermione came home she went to go take a shower and Draco was instead ripped from the TV at the sounds of Hermione's screams which now led us back to the current time.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, something that more than likely would make him cry. She would probably make him spend time with Potty and Weasel again. Oh the horror!

But luckily he was saved by Potty flooing in. As weird as it may be for Draco to be happy that Potter was here, he was.

"Here's crookshanks Hermione," Potter said handing out a cage oblivious to Draco's face. "Just on time like you told me."

"Oh crookshanks mommy missed you!" Hermione cried running towards to get the fur ball out of its cage.

"Uh wait I thought I killed the monster," Draco said confused.

"Oh Draco do you think I would actually trust you to look after crookshanks alone? The one you killed was just a copy that should disappear any minute now."

Neither Potter or Hermione noticed Draco spluttering for a few moments before finally passing out.


End file.
